1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface film for a polarizing plate which is adhered onto a surface of a polarizing plate or used as a part of a polarizing plate and a polarizing plate prepared by using the above surface film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, increased is necessity to convert handwritten characters, pictures, marks and the like to electronic data which can be handled by information processing devices, and in particular, increased is demand to systems in which handwritten informations are input into a computer and the like in real time without passing through a read device such as a scanner and the like.
In order to meet the above situations, proposed are, for example, write type input devices equipped with an input means comprising a pen for handwriting and a face to be written thereon, an input line read means for reading an input line in handwriting input by means of the above input means, an input line converting means for converting the above input line informations into electronic data and an input line data sending means for sending the data converted by the above input line converting means to an information processing device, wherein the input line read means described above is carried out by reading marks which provide position informations formed on the face to be written by means of a sensor mounted in a pen; the above face to be written is a specific paper on which specific dot patterns absorbing an infrared ray are printed as the marks for providing the position informations; and the pen described above is equipped with an infrared ray irradiating part for irradiating the above face to be written with an infrared ray and an infrared ray sensor for detecting infrared ray patterns reflected by the above dot patterns.
Further, proposed as well are write type input devices in which a pressure-sensitive sensor, an electrostatic sensor, a light sensor and the like is mounted on a writing panel and in which an input line is obtained by detecting a pen pressure, a static charge or a shadow in handwriting on the surface of the above panel with a stylus type pen or a finger.
In the former devices, handwritten contents (input lines) can be converted into electronic data, but a direct input target is a dedicated paper, and a separate display device is required in order to display the input line informations converted into the electronic data. Line informations can be visualized on paper by using a pen tip which is charged with graphite or an ink so that lines can be recorded on paper. In any event, however, it is not suited to such intuitive and interactive operation as inputting line informations by handwriting to charts shown on a display, and a broader work space in inputting is required. Further, when recording lines on paper, a sheet in which handwriting input has once been finished can not be used, and therefore paper for input which is a consumable good has to be always stored, so that such operation is not suited particularly to mobile uses.
On the other hand, the latter devices are equipped with a pressure-sensitive sensor, an electrostatic sensor and the like on a panel to be written thereon and therefore are difficult to be reduced in a size as an input device in comparison with the former devices, and they are increased in a weight and a thickness. Further, they are expensive in terms of a cost. In addition thereto, a pressure-sensitive sensor and an electrostatic sensor have a possibility to operate mistakenly when hands or cuffs are bought into contact with them, and therefore they are not suited to a writing way in which a palm on a little finger side is bought into contact with a panel as is the case with a usual way of writing on a note. In the above devices, such intuitive and interactive operation as inputting line informations by handwriting to charts shown on a display is made possible by disposing a writing panel prepared by using a transparent material on a front face of a display or providing a writing panel itself with a display function. In the case of the present system, however, it is expensive and therefore hard to be increased in a screen. Further, it is hard to be reduced in a size and a weight and therefore is not suited as well to mobile uses such as portable phones and the like.
Accordingly, desired in order to solve the defects described above are devices which make it possible to input contents handwritten directly on a screen surface of a display device into an information processing device and which are small-sized and can be produced at a low cost. In order to materialize the above devices, paper which transmits light in a visible region and on which dot patterns are printed can be used as paper which is a means to be written thereon in the former write type input devices, and it is suitably set on a front side or a front face of a display device.
A transparent sheet satisfying the above requirement includes a sheet disclosed in, for example, a patent document 1, which is mounted on a front face or a front side of a display device and on which marks comprising dot patterns capable of providing position informations for showing the positions of input lines by an electronic pen for input and the like are printed by using an ink emitting light capable of being read by the above input line read means by irradiating with light having a prescribed wavelength. However, the kind of an ink which embodies the above transparent sheet is not described in the patent document 1, and only an idea or a desire of the sheet is described therein. Thus, the examples of the specific sheet are not shown therein.
Further, the transparent sheet described above requires the troublesome work that it is cut into a monitor size by a user and stuck so that it is not oblique, and desired is a system in which such work as described above is not required and in which data can be input by handwriting directly on a monitor screen.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 256137/2003